


Four Funerals and a Wedding

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: You know, they said third time's the charm, and exactly, speaking of Arthur, a funeral is definitely Eames' charm.





	Four Funerals and a Wedding

第一次他遇见Arthur是在一场葬礼上。

你遇上某个人，葬礼可能是最后一个被称得上合适和可爱的场合，特别是当这场葬礼属于那个某人的父亲。

Eames从一开始就在那，犹太教堂通常都朴实而无趣，尤其是这个沉闷的空间里还充满了穿着黑色衣服的人群。Eames把视线落在那些上了年纪的人身上，他们更传统，穿着几乎及脚的外套， 戴顶可笑的帽子，长而卷的灰发在太阳穴附近编成两条辫子，Eames想要大笑，但这绝对是其中一件他不应该在葬礼上做的事。

葬礼很无聊，Eames甚至参加过不少次他自己的葬礼。

一般一切都开始于哭声，穿着黑色裙装佩戴珍珠首饰的女人们用很低的声音哭泣，把她们的脸藏在黑色面纱和白色蕾丝手帕的后面。但是只有上帝才会知道她们究竟是真的感到悲痛，或者她们实在是没办法藏起因为从死亡那里所得到的微笑。

男人们则通常冷静，沉默，表情一片空白，盯着无趣的教堂装饰，总之只要不是尸体的脸。看上去他们所想的只有如何打破玻璃窗逃离，然后去离教堂最近的酒吧好好喝一杯，至少他们有了一个合理的借口。

但是说实话，这实际上最有趣的部分。Eames最讨厌的部分事实上是当人们在台上讲述起死人生前的故事，他们说他们有多爱他，他有多好，还有所有在场的人应该如何永远铭记。

Eames都没有花精力去听别人是如何讲述他的故事，那甚至是他自己的葬礼。

当拉比叫出Arthur的名字，因为你知道，那是Arthur的父亲，拉比希望年轻的儿子能为他死去的父亲说些什么。这个看起来和别的黑色身影没多大区别的青年吸引了Eames的注意力。

从Eames所在的位置，一个靠近过道，离大门不太远的座位，他只能看到Arthur的侧脸和他清晰的下颚线条。他很年轻，就算是现在，如果你只是依靠他的外表来判断的话，他也依然年轻。Arthur继承了他母亲的深色发丝和深色眼睛，头发整齐地用发胶梳起，光滑地拢在头后。他的剪影细长锋利，剪裁合身的黑色西服让他的皮肤显现得近乎苍白。他似乎毫无感情，就Eames能够看到的，Arthur看着他父亲在棺椁里的脸，只是看着，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

教堂里忽然充满了低声的窃窃私语，在这种空旷的空间里，近百个人忽然一起窃窃私语，那种声音还是相当大而令人烦躁的。没有人明白为什么，年轻的继承人不想要说些什么，在所有的时机里，现在是最好的机会说些振奋人心又气派磅礴的客套话来召集他父亲的手下好为他所用。

但是Arthur只是摇了摇头，拉比在教台后清了清嗓子，所以没有人敢再说些什么。

祷文是意第绪语，Eames根本搞不清任何一句话的含义，无非是些千百年前的人类揣测上帝思想的意图，写成诗句好表达美感。Eames让自己的声音变得模糊而低沉和其他人念诵的声音混在一起，然后有的时候，他会抬起眼睛观察Arthur。

Arthur在祈祷，看上去他记得书上的每一句话，虽然他的手上有一本破破烂烂的书，但是他从未低下头去看过一次。他只是盯着他父亲死去多时的脸，脸上那个表情让Eames无法解读。

这让Eames越发好奇了。

当他们埋葬棺椁时，Eames正藏在一棵不远处的松树后面，他点了根烟，他现在依然记得那个瞬间，就在Arthur向他父亲黑色的棺椁扔下一小束粉色的花时。

他等待，等到所有人走后，不出Eames的预料，只有Arthur留了下来，一个人盯着新立好的墓碑，脸上大概还是那个Eames读不懂的表情，所以Eames依旧站在那。他看着Arthur拿出一支烟，那只烟被夹在他戴着黑色皮手套的手指之间显得特别细长，可能是女式香烟，这很有意思。Arthur还用了这样一个老式的金属打火机，没准是金子打造的，但是从Eames站着的位置除了颜色以外其余的他都看不清。

唯一他所看到的，在那个天快要黑下去的早春的黄昏，渐渐起雾的墓园里，红色的火光照亮了Arthur的脸。他的大脑还记得另外一些细节，浓雾里模糊的点燃的香烟和金属撞击上大理石的清脆声响。

 

第二次他遇见Arthur依然是在一场葬礼上。

至少这一次是Eames所熟悉的那种，在一个天主教堂里，有真的耶稣苦像，漂亮的画着圣人的彩色玻璃和被白色花朵装饰着的白色棺椁。至少一本英译圣经是Eames能读懂的东西。

事实上在一开始他没看到Arthur，还有参加葬礼绝对不是Eames的一个无聊的兴趣。

当那个他通常觉得无趣，以至于需要打个盹来度过的部分来临，他发现Arthur正在台上。Eames忽然清醒过来，他坐直了，但是又决定弯曲下身子，好把自己藏在他前面那个比他高壮的男人的身影里。

Arthur依旧穿着那套Eames之前在他父亲葬礼上见过的黑色西装，那是三个月前的事了。Arthur看上去毫无变化，但是他的脸在Eames眼睛里看上去则完全不同。Arthur站在那，Eames听到这个同样空旷的空间里又被窃窃私语的噪音填充，多么似曾相识的情景。

Arthur看上去，自信，不，几乎是自大。但是他把这张脸完美地藏在了那张悲痛的表情之下。如果你不是Eames，一个依靠观察别人的脸，假装自己毫不起眼并且融入人群好决定什么时候动手而为生的人，你不会发现任何不对的地方。

对于Arthur来说恐怕这一切都是一样的。

Arthur正在讲他如何为那些曾经是死人亲近的人们感到遗憾，就在这个男人被一把霰弹枪射爆了脑袋所以他们不能对着他的尸体悼念之前，他记得这个现在躺在棺椁里的男人曾经是个多么有趣的，爱讲笑话的人。但是这并没有关系，除了他的亲属，没有人会觉得死去的男人生前是个有趣的人，如果你是说，一把枪抵在你的脑袋上被强迫大笑也算是一个笑话。

这是第一次Eames听到Arthur的声音，不，确切来说并不是第一次。

葬礼之后，意味着几小时过去，Arthur依然是最后一个留在墓地里的人。那时已经是盛夏时节，所以一切都燥热而明亮。

但是Arthur依然穿着一件黑色的大衣，好像他站在树荫下就根本感觉不到热度。

他从内袋里取出一根香烟叼在嘴唇之间，然后盯着崭新的伫立着白色大理石的坟冢。

“白色不太适合他，不是吗？”Eames靠近Arthur，把抽了一半的香烟夹在手指间。

Arthur低哼了一声当做回答，听上去更像是个嘲笑。

“打火机？”Eames问，把点燃的打火机举到Arthur面前。

Arthur并没有看他，他只是微微低下了点头好让他那根细长的香烟能碰到火苗。

然后Eames等着，直到Arthur决定开口。

“你是个小偷。”他说。

第一次Eames听到Arthur的声音，他的声音像是大提琴，低沉而平缓，完全和几小时前那个在台上假装悲痛的青年不同。

“从地上捡东西并不是一种偷窃行为。”Eames说，把打火机放进靠近心脏的位置的西装内袋里。“可惜它不是金子做的。”

终于这给了Arthur些什么，让他把Eames看进眼里。他眯起了眼睛，它们本来就细长而黑暗，现在甚至更多。

“它曾经是。”Arthur转过头继续看着那块石碑，似乎对话已经结束了。

当Eames想要说些什么的时候，Arthur忽然开口。“三天前，那个男人死了。”

他用两根苍白的手指，指尖夹着那根燃烧的香烟，从唇间缓慢地吐着烟指向那座坟墓。

“对，没错。所有人都知道。”Eames差点被快抽完的烟头烫到手指。

“没有人知道是谁做的。”Arthur转过头重新看向Eames，表情冷酷而空白。他再次吸了一口烟并缓缓吐出，这次Eames能看清他的嘴唇是如何分开的，那阵白色飘忽不定的烟是怎样离开了他的舌尖，还有他嘴唇确切的形状和颜色。

“所有人都认为是我做的。”然后Arthur审视着Eames，Eames才注意到他的眼睛和头发并不是完全的黑色，在斑驳的树影下面，它们呈现出一种柔和的栗色。

“这让你感到困扰吗？”Eames好奇地问。

“有趣。”Arthur忽然笑了，他的嘴角弯了起来，他的眼睛也是。

“但是完全不。”他说的缓慢而清楚，当他说完了整个句子，他把吸了几口的香烟扔在地上，没有费心思和Eames说再见，然后离开了。

仿佛他完全知道，总有一天，他们还会在一场葬礼上遇到对方。

 

第三次Eames遇见Arthur的确又是在一场葬礼上。

“huh。”Arthur这次是那个首先发现Eames的人。

Eames正在吃一盘零食，意思是，很多很多。

“你好呀，darling。”Eames欢快地说，并且咧开嘴微笑。所以Arthur能看见他的嘴唇有多丰满，当他对他微笑时的样子有多好看。

但是Arthur只是给了他一个被恶心到的表情，然后把他的餐巾扔到了Eames腿上。

“没告诉我你的名字，不是吗？至少得找个称呼你的办法。”Eames安静地大笑，不想引来正在悲痛的人群的任何注意力。

“我不相信你不知道我的名字。”Arthur转了转手里装着红酒的杯子，看上去正在思考。“你之前在，还有之前的之前。”

“不，我不知道。”Eames大言不惭地撒谎，把他的盘子放在桌子上，然后在双人沙发的正中间挪动了一点。

“我说我不相信你。”Arthur从上方注视着他，并没有给Eames的请坐在我旁边的动作任何回应。他正在观察，观察Eames的破绽。

“你还是个骗子。”他总结道，脸上有那个自大的表情，只是这次毫不掩饰。

“好吧，抱歉。”Eames投降，双手举上头顶，假装一脸惭愧。“这条街上所有的人都知道你的名字。”

“而且你完全不觉得抱歉。”现在，Arthur给了他一个怜悯的表情，但是完全不是生气的那种，他甚至有点愉快。考虑到他是谁，这不应该发生。可能他还并不习惯他的身份，他所在的位置，他并不是一个像他父亲生前那样的人。或者只是单纯的，当Eames做出这个动作时他实在是太可笑了。

“你甚至知道他是谁吗？”Arthur用近乎耳语的声音问。

Eames给了他一个眼神，好像他听不清Arthur在说什么，因为房间里的平缓安静的音乐实在太吵了。

Arthur无助地摇了摇头，终于决定在Eames身边坐下。但是，他忽然太近了，他们的大腿碰在了一起。Eames说不清这究竟是Arthur的意图，还是Eames真的没给Arthur留下太多空间。

“或者你只是太饿了，决定假扮成一个和死人曾经亲近的人，然后参加这条街上的每一场葬礼，所以你可以找到点东西填饱肚子。” Arthur嘲讽地说，轻抿他的酒，把视线移到房间另一头的寡妇身上。

“你是这样想我的？”Eames被逗乐了，他顺着Arthur的目光和他一起研究那个把头靠在她朋友的肩膀上哭泣的寡妇的真实程度。

“不。”

Arthur倾身把他的杯子放下，他的身体回到沙发靠背之前，他突然快速地靠向了Eames，Eames根本没有反应过来。这次Arthur用他低沉的声音真正贴近Eames的耳朵，他的嘴唇几乎碰上了Eames的耳廓，他嘴里那股带着红酒的气息让Eames觉得痒痒的，特别是他的心里。但是Arthur的声音没有温度，并且有什么坚硬的东西正死死抵在Eames腰上。

“你以为我不知道你是谁？你在这个行业里，但你不属于任何人，你为什么在这？”

Eames转过头，Arthur迅速拉开了他们之间的距离，避免他们嘴唇可能会碰到一起的机会。

“一个美妙的提议？也许？”Eames微笑。

Arthur半信半疑地盯着他，但是Eames能感觉到他腰上那股压力渐渐消失了。然后Arthur眨了一次眼睛。

你知道，人们说第三次有魔力，的确，说到Arthur，葬礼绝对是Eames的魔力。

一个巨大华丽昂贵的酒店房间，Eames不能想到更多了，因为他没办法思考。

他们进屋之后，Eames还来不及欣赏这个房间里的装帧。Arthur已经把他推到了门上，根本没打算假装首先以一场无聊的短暂闲聊开场。

他嘴唇的热度，他的手在Eames皮肤上的凉度，他聪明的舌头有能力对Eames的喉咙做出的那点事，Eames终于感受到了全部。

当Eames跪下取悦他，Arthur在呼吸，不，听上去更像他被人掐住了咽喉，他的眼睛在黑暗中睁开盯着Eames的每一个举动，他的手指用力抓住了Eames的头发，但是那是个沉默的鼓励只为了更多。

终于Eames将他自己推进，Arthur的身体紧而湿润，皮肤流着汗水并且泛着红。Eames无法用词语去形容他原本整齐的头发打卷和混乱的样子，他无法想象出那种显现在他肩膀和胸膛上的红，还有Arthur从喉咙底部发出的动静是Eames听过最美的声音。

Arthur是一条在他手中着了火的黑色丝绸，Eames必须用力抓住他，用力到能够在他纤细的腰上留下淤痕的力度，所以Arthur不能再次逃离，Eames也不用再杀些新的人只为了他能够再一次在一场葬礼上见到Arthur。

比起这些，Eames在夜里的想象根本不值一提。

“你给了你父亲什么？”Eames问，他记得Arthur拿着一束粉色的花。尽管他一点也不了解犹太教义，但是至少他知道Arthur父亲的葬礼上没人带花。

“什么？”Arthur正在床头柜上寻找着什么。

“花。”Eames提醒他，欣赏Arthur赤裸的后背在月光下的样子，他几乎发亮，闪着银色的光芒。

“哦。”他叼了一支烟在嘴唇之间，它们因为亲吻而变得发红肿胀。“欧石楠。”然后他发现他们周围没有打火机，所以他皱了皱眉头。

“或者erica。他生前最爱的那个。”Arthur嘲讽他死去的父亲。

Eames像是得知了什么重大的生死攸关的秘密那样愉快，至少就他所知，他并不为Arthur父亲的死负责。

“让我来。”Eames试图去找那个纪念品。

“没门，待着。”Arthur把他推了回去，然后从被弄得一团糟的床单里滑了出去。他不想再看到那个打火机，所以Eames调整了姿势靠在床头，他能够有更好的视野欣赏Arthur的身体。

“所以，你真的杀了那些人就为了可以再次见到我？”Arthur消失在床尾的死角里，在那一堆衣服里寻找他自己的。Eames听见他问。

“在葬礼上。”他停不下来嘲弄Eames。

“我得到了我想要的不是吗？”Eames满意地呻吟，但是诚实地说，他并不完全满意。

“是的，而且你是个疯子。”Arthur终于找到了什么，他回到床上，手里握着那支未点燃的烟，在他变得冰冰凉凉的身体贴上Eames之后，Eames也感受到了那支同样冰冷无情的枪口正贴在他的太阳穴上。

“所以你为什么不他妈的告诉我你到底为什么在这？”

Arthur问，愤怒，Eames太熟悉这种表情了，他之前见过太多次，当人们发现Eames真的想要什么，他们不再享受Eames的陪伴时。

只是一般情况下Eames才是那个让他们意识到的人，而这些人通常最后的结局是死亡。

 

第四次他在葬礼上遇到Arthur，也是最后一次。

正常情况下，葬礼意味着死亡，Eames喜欢把他自己想象成死亡本人，因为他带来死亡，并且他享受参加他的受害者的葬礼。

Arthur依然穿着那套每次Eames遇见他时的黑色西装，葬礼上也真的没有太多选择不是吗。但是Arthur看上去完全不同了。

他很苍白，非常苍白，像是他丢失了全身的血液，而Eames记得每一丝明亮的红色Arthur的身体展现在他的眼睛里的样子，Arthur漂亮的嘴唇几乎和他的脸一样苍白。

所以现在他的头发显现出真正的黑色，他的睫毛很长，在皮肤上留下扇形的阴影。Arthur很平静，依然和Eames回忆里一样可爱。当Arthur沉睡时，这应当是他的样子，但是Eames还没有机会去看到Arthur的那一面。

棺椁和墓碑都是纯白的，Eames认为Arthur是白色最完美的人选。

这的确是Arthur应该看起来的样子，他应该待在的地方，根据Eames之前定下的合约里写的那样。

Eames在同样的那棵树下等待着最后一个人离开，在这个第一次他见到Arthur的地方，第一次他感受到他活着并且想要得到什么，即使他看着的是Arthur的坟冢，他也依然能回想起那种感受。

当最后一个人离开，九月末的雾气渐渐入侵墓园，Eames走近了。

他带给Arthur一枝红色的玫瑰，那让他想起那个夜晚，一枝玫瑰意味着所有他最后想要告诉Arthur的话。

他把花放在潮湿的新土上，用手指轻抚过永远铭刻在大理石墓碑上的Arthur的名字，上面当然没有照片，只有一个漂亮的金色六芒星。

然后，他开始挖掘。那花去了他不少时间，直到铁锹终于碰到了什么坚硬的东西，Arthur的白色棺椁。Eames抹去浮土，用锤子拔掉所有的钉子，然后他打开了它。

“你好啊，darling。”他对着Arthur微笑。

Arthur非常生气。

“我确定你是真的想让我憋死在里面。”他说。

他已经擦掉了他的伪装死亡的妆面，他看上去再也没有那么苍白了。Arthur正在试图从这个不幸的物品里站起身来，但是Eames把他推了回去，所以他可以好好地吻他，吻他直到他的嘴唇像他给他带来的玫瑰那样红，并且肿胀得像他们在棺木里刚刚操过一回。

“是你太高兴见到我了还是这是一支枪？”终于Eames退开，依旧笑着。“你带了一支枪参加你自己的葬礼。”

“我至少要确定那个想把我挖出来的人不是个恋尸癖。”Arthur被他自己的想法恶心到了，他的眉头皱紧了。“你最好动作快点，在你被守墓人发现或者你的脑袋被某些想要复仇的人轰掉之前。”他威胁Eames。

“当然。”Eames露齿而笑，把那支玫瑰插进了Arthur的西服手帕口袋里。

“你现在看上去像个新郎了。”

“我才不要和你结婚。”Arthur抗议，但没有Eames想象的那么苛刻。“你真他妈疯了。”

“你也是。”Eames把手递到Arthur面前。

“现在让我们再来一遍，好吗？正好你的父亲也在这。”

他看向Arthur坟冢旁边的那一个然后说，就像那天夜里他所说的那样，当Arthur本可以一枪射进他的脑袋，因为Eames是个杀手，他追随Arthur不是因为那份合约，是因为疯狂和爱。只不过现在Eames想到的是一个更简洁的版本。

“亲爱的Arthur，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，我们都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将我们分开，你愿意和我一起度过甜蜜的逃亡生涯吗？”

Arthur把手给了他，因为不论怎样，他需要站起来。

“我已经说过他妈的好了。”

他生气地说，然后把他裤子上的土拍掉。当他抬起头时，他对Eames展示了一个小小的微笑。

“我他妈的愿意。”


End file.
